Lealtad
by ASUKA02
Summary: Post-guerra. La lealtad de Gaara es puesta a prueba, Naruto le ha encargado la misión de no dejar que otros hombres cortejen a Sakura-chan. El Kazekage nunca había deseado tanto no estar en su pellejo. *NaruSakuGaa* - COMPLETO
1. Su sonrisa

**Nota importante:** Este fic **NO** tiene ninguna relación con mi otra historia **"La próxima vez",** es una historia independiente, serán una serie de 15 drabbles continuos, todos desde el punto de vista de Gaara. Publicare varias veces por semana, días exactos no puedo decir, pero ya la tengo completa sólo de ir corrigiendo. XD

 ** _Los personajes son de Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **1**

 **Su sonrisa**

 **.**

Llevo varios años siendo el quinto Kazekage, un puesto que los aldeanos de Sunagakure al principio sólo me dieron para mantenerme entretenido y vigilado, mi vida era tranquila y rutinaria hasta que mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage de Konoha, me encargo la misión más angustiante a la que he estado sometido, la de no dejar que otros hombres cortejen a su ex novia.

Al principio quise negarme, no quería verme involucrado en esos líos de amores, además no tengo tiempo para eso, pero Naruto me insistió mucho y tuve que aceptar, es mi mejor amigo y le debo muchos favores.

Sakura llego a Suna el tercer día del mes de agosto, para trabajar como médico ninja durante dos meses o quizás más.

No sé qué es lo que paso entre ellos, pero parece que fue algo grave, tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño, lo que si me quita el sueño es saber que mi hermano Kankurō anda tras ella, mi hermano le coquetea cada vez que puede y yo no sé cómo evitarlo.

Naruto me repitió varias veces que no permitiera que los hombres se acercaran a ella, fue por eso que le encargue a mi hermano que le mostrara Sunagakure y le advirtiera de todos los mujeriegos de la aldea.

Yo ni se cuales son, pero deben haber, Naruto desconfía de todos los hombres, parece que sólo confía en mí, si él supiera...

—Otra vez quedándote hasta tarde.

Salí de mi letargo al escuchar la voz de Haruno, está de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la oficina que tengo acá en casa.

—Estoy atrasado, —respondo con voz tosca, no quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros, procuro mantener la distancia cada vez que puedo.

Ella sonríe con gentileza, me avisa que ya todos me esperan para cenar y se retira, me encanta su sonrisa, me encanta tanto que si yo fuese Naruto la besaría.


	2. Sus ojos

**2**

 **-Sus ojos-**

 **.**

—Para con tus acercamientos con Haruno, no quiero tener problemas con Naruto. —le ordeno a mi hermano en un tono de voz que asustaría a cualquiera.

Kankurō resopla y aunque se ve muy molesto se contiene, se que lo hace porque las orejas se le están poniendo rojas y sólo pasa cuando esta enojándose.

—Tú mismo me has ordenado que la cuide.

Me dice en su defensa, en estos momentos me parece el hombre más cínico del mundo, ¿cómo puede negar algo que yo mismo he visto?

—No te pedí que la cuidaras, sólo que le mostraras la aldea.

Tengo demasiado trabajo como para también tener que ocuparme de cuidar novias ajenas. Esto me estresa, me quita el tiempo y me preocupa. ¿Con que cara voy a decirle Naruto que mi hermano anda tratando de ligar con su ex prometida?.

—Y lo hago, tu ves cosas donde no las hay —hace una pausa y ensanchando su sonrisa me dije en tono burlón, —además, no estoy loco para quitarle la mujer a un Kage.

Siento como si sus palabras estuvieran dirigidas a mí, quizás porque yo mismo quisiera mostrarle la aldea, mi hermano tiene suerte de no ser yo, de no tener la responsabilidad que tengo, de no tener la amistad que tengo con Naruto.

—Si ya no tienes más que decir me retiro.

Mi hermano se va y yo me quedo aquí, ¿qué sería de mi vida si no fuese Gaara, Kage de Sunagakure y mejor amigo de Naruto?.

Quizás seguiría siendo un monstruo… le debo hasta la vida que tengo.

.  
.

En el comedor Sakura está sentada justo frente a mí, siento su mirada sobre mí, devuelvo el gesto y sus ojos verdes me miran con curiosidad, supongo que se nota que estoy enojado.

Ella ni sospecha el motivo real de mi malestar.

Si yo fuese Naruto… al menos una vez al día los ojos de Sakura me reflejaran.


	3. Su voz

**N/A:** Gracias a los que han comentado y agregado a favoritos, sus dudas se aclararan en los próximos drabbles. Recuerden que estamos limitados por los pensamientos de Gaara. XD

.

.

* * *

 **3**

 **-Su voz-**

 **.**

Desde mi cama, escucho el agua de la regadera por más de diez minutos, aquí en el desierto el agua es un lujo, por más que hemos escavado pozos no hay suficiente agua, me molesta que la malgasten.

El ruido del agua viene del segundo baño de la casa, el que queda al lado de mi habitación. Trato de ignorar el hecho, pero no puedo, ¿quién será el abusador?

Dudo que sean mis hermanos, ambos saben que el agua es un recurso natural que nos escasea a nosotros, ¿será la gente del servicio?.

No, sólo alguien que no sea de esta aldea haría tal crimen, no tengo porque soportar que Haruno Sakura malgaste mi agua. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño, ni siquiera sé bien que le diré, pero usare mi mirada aterradora.

Aquí en el desierto sólo podemos bañarnos una vez al día y sólo en el palacio tenemos regaderas, el resto de la gente debe sacar agua de los pozos públicos que constantemente están siendo custodiados por ninjas, para asegurarnos de que sea bien administrada.

Giro la manilla de la puerta y entro al baño, está dividido en dos partes, muevo mis pies hasta detenerme frente a la pared de cristal esmerilado y mojado, sólo cuando estoy aquí, pienso que fui demasiado lejos. Podría ser acusado de pervertido.

La sombra en el cristal me permite ver una figura esbelta que se lava el cabello, mi pulso se acelera, tramito saliva al pensar que tras ese vidrio ella esta desnuda.

La sombra tararea una canción mientras se mueve, y yo dejo de respirar, la mujer que más me ha hecho desear no ser yo, está allí, ¡desnuda!.

¿Hasta cuando mi lealtad a Naruto debe seguir siendo puesta a prueba con esta mujer?.

—¿Quien anda allí?

Pregunta con cautela, cierra la llave de la regadera, yo retrocedo, no puedo permitir que me vea, salgo lo más rápido que puedo y me refugio en mi dormitorio, casi no he hablado con ella desde que llegó, así marco mi distancia entre ambos.

Me siento en mi cama, ¡quiero que se vaya!.

Abro uno de los libros que tengo sobre mi cama y trato de concentrarme en leer algo, pero es absurdo, la figura de aquella sombra no sale de mi cabeza, paso la tarde encerrado aquí.

En la noche no puedo dormir pensando en lo que vi y en su voz.

Si yo fuese Naruto… podría despertar todos los días con el sonido su voz.


	4. Su olor

**4**

 **-Su olor-**

 **.**

No puedo evitar lo que sueño, ahora que no tengo a Shukaku puedo dormir más. Pero dormir me hace sentir culpable, en el día puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero por las noches sueño con Sakura en poses que me invitan a abrazarla y hacer cosas que no puedo ni permitirme pensar.

—Hermano, ya pareces un mapache. —se burla mi hermana.

Yo la ignoro y me siento frente a la mesa del comedor.

—Míralo del lado positivo, si cierras los ojos parece que usaras lentes de sol. —se mofó Kankurō.

Yo levanto la vista y respondo con seriedad —si trabajaras tanto como yo también tendrías unas.

La verdad es que son de nacimiento, pero algo tenía que decirle.

—Trabajo lo que manda la ley de Sunagakure, que tú seas un aburrido no quiere decir que todos tenemos que quedarnos encerrados en casa la vida entera.

Su cometario no debería de afectarme, pero lo hace, mis ratos libre los usos para adelantar trabajo, mi vida social se resume a hablar con mis consejeros, ¿que pensara Sakura de mí?.

Mis hermanos me han invitado varias veces a salir con ellos, pero hacerlo significa estar cerca de Sakura, y no quiero que seamos amigos, ni nada que haga flaquear mi lealtad hacia mi mejor amigo.

—¿De qué hablan?

Pregunta Sakura uniéndose a nosotros, desde que llegó vive aquí, fue parte de la petición de Naruto, parte de mi tortura, el karma existe y el mío es verla a diario.

—Sobre las ojeras de Gaara. —responde mi hermana.

—Deberías darle una consulta. —opina Kankurō con malicia.

—¿Te sientes cansado? —me pregunta Haruno.

—No. —le respondo con frialdad.

Se acerca invadiendo mi espacio personal, toca con un dedo la punta de mi barbilla y la levanta para mirar mejor mis ojeras, yo arrugo la frente y bajo la mirada para no ver sus ojos, entonces miró sus labios y me llega su aroma, su perfume a rosas, si yo fuese Naruto… podría abrazarla y oler su perfume desde su propia piel.

—Se ven más pronunciadas, podrías estar enfermándote.

Yo muevo el rostro rompiendo el contacto y respondo con voz agria, —se me quita si duermo más.

Sakura niega con la cabeza, —Eres más terco que Naruto y eso ya es decir mucho.

La mención de mi amigo me hace sentir culpable, semanalmente le envió un reporte de las cosas que hace Sakura, un informe redactado por un _Jōnin_ que contrate para mantenerla vigilada, ¿qué pensaría ella si se enterase de lo que hacemos?.

Sakura se mueve desprendiendo su aroma el cual procuro no respirar, se sienta donde siempre, justo frente a mí.

—Te esperare mañana en mi consultorio.

¡Maldición!.


	5. Dos chicos

**N/A:** Como de momento estoy libre, sin trabajo y sin mucho que hacer traigo otro drabble más, pero no se acostumbren jaja…

 **.**

* * *

 **5**

 **-¿Dos chicos?-**

 **.**

Qué alivio es comer sin que Haruno esté presente, aunque en la tarde tendré que ir a su consultorio, eso me revuelve el estomago, pase la noche preocupado por esa cita médica, desde que Sakura está aquí en Suna nunca hemos estado solos, no sé cómo actuar.

—¿Y en que quedo lo de ayer? —pregunta mi hermano uniéndose al desayuno.

Temari resopla y le responde, —luego del escándalo, Sakura lo dejo hablar, los escuche discutir y luego Naruto tuvo que literalmente desaparecer o Sakura lo haría polvo.

La mención de mi amigo me hace dejar de masticar, ¿Cuándo vino Naruto?, nadie me dijo nada.

Kankurō muerde un pedazo de pan mientras dice —que se quede desaparecido, ahora sé que puedo usar toda mi artillería con Sakura.

—¡Cállate asqueroso, estoy comiendo!.

Mi hermano suelta una carcajada y yo no tengo idea de lo que están hablando, —¡que imaginación la tuya hermanita!, luego dices que soy yo el pervertido.

¿La visita de Naruto tendrá algo que ver con que Haruno no esté aquí en el desayuno?, ¿Por qué estará ella tan enojada con Naruto?... es mejor que no me meta en sus asuntos.

Termino de comer y me voy directo a mi oficina.

.

.

La tarde se fue rápida y no hice mucho, quizás tome muchas pausas para pensar en Haruno y sus problemas con mi amigo, ya ha pasado un mes desde que ella llego, ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda una mujer en perdonar?, pero lo más importante, ¿qué tiene que perdonar?.

—Kazekage-sama buenas tardes. —me saluda el portero del hospital.

—Buenas tardes.

¿Un hospital no debería estar lleno de personas?, supongo que en tiempos de paz no hay muchos pacientes. El área donde Sakura trabaja es medicina general.

En recepción me dijeron que estaba desocupada, así que pienso salir de esto de una vez por todas, ya no me voy a estar amargando por culpa de ella. Soy el Kazekage, una mujer no me hará dudar en cómo actuar.

—¿Y usted tiene novio?

Justo antes de entrar al consultorio de Sakura escucho esa pregunta en la voz de un niño, me detengo al escuchar más voces.

—¡Tsubasa, no le preguntes esas cosas a la doctora, es su vida personal!.

—¡Mamá!, ¿qué tiene de malo?, ¡es muy linda!.

Estoy de acuerdo con el niño, comprendo el empeño de Naruto en querer recuperar a su prometida.

—Gracias pequeño, ahora no tengo novio, pero me gustan dos chicos.

—¿Dos? —repite el niño sorprendido.

¿Dos?, Naruto querrá matarme.

—Tú y mi ex, pero nada de qué preocuparse, nos podemos ver dentro de quince años, así no se nota tanto la diferencia de edad. —le responde con ternura.

—¡Genial, comenzare a reunir para el anillo!.

—Eso es, ve reuniendo. —lo animo Haruno con voz divertida.

—¡Mamá necesitare que dupliques mi mesada!.

—Si te lavas bien los dientes, aumentas tus calificaciones y te comes todas las verduras tal vez lo haga.

—Nuu.

Ambas se ríen mientras el niño se queja, algo me dice que Haruno está mintiendo, que el niño está siendo engañado, ¡demonios!, ¿quién será?, ¿cuando pasó?, ¿será Kankurō?, tengo que saberlo.


	6. Su piel

**6**

 **-Su piel-**

 **.**

Quede tan perplejo por la noticia de que a Sakura le gusten dos chicos a la vez, que me descubrieron recostado en la pared, el niño y la madre del pequeño me saludan con mucho respeto.

—Kazekage-sama, buenos tardes.

—Buenos tardes.

Respondo recuperando mi semblante, el niño chupa un caramelo que Sakura le dio, —Gaara-kun. —me saluda ella amablemente.

Mientras Sakura se despide de sus pacientes en la puerta yo entro al consultorio, tengo que investigar quien es ese otro hombre que le gusta. Le prometí a Naruto cuidarla y eso haré.

—¿Como amaneciste hoy? —Me pregunta ella cerrando la puerta —¿dormiste anoche?.

—Perfectamente. —le respondo con seriedad.

La verdad es que apenas dormí, me estuve angustiando con este momento. Sakura me hace preguntas sobre pasadas enfermedades, alergias, si fumo o consumo alcohol, todo esto mientras llena mi historial médico.

Cuando termina se pone de pie y me dice, —vamos a revisarte.

Pasa el seguro a la puerta y me dice —quítate la ropa y ponte la bata.

Esto no me gusta nada, nada.

—¿Quitarme la ropa? —repito nervioso.

—Sí, voy hacer un chequeo de rutina.

Me señala un pequeño cuarto donde entro lentamente y esta una bata, mientras desabotono mi camisa, no puedo estar más nervioso, ¡no debí venir!, quisiera irme de aquí, pero sé que no me lo permitirá.

—¿Me quito el pantalón? —le pregunto con cierto temor.

—No, sólo la parte de arriba.

Quedo descalzo y me reusó a ponerme la bata, no sé cuantas personas más se hayan puesto la misma bata de papel.

Finalmente salgo, siento que me pican las mejillas cuando Sakura me mira, lo sé, hace mucho que no hago ejercicio.

—Vamos a pesarte.

¡Genial ahora sabrá cuan flaco estoy!, esto es invasión a mi privacidad, subo en el peso y ella anota los datos, al igual que mide mi estatura, hasta ahora todo ha sido muy profesional.

—Siéntate, voy a medir tu pulso.

Apenas pone el estetoscopio sobre mi pecho se ríe, —¡por dios!, parece que te dará un infarto dentro de poco, trata de calmarte.

—Estoy calmado. —le contesto con suprema seriedad.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe, —tu corazón va tan rápido que ni siquiera puedo contar los latidos.

¡Maldito aparato delator!.

—¿Es tan importante medir mi pulso?

Le pregunto preocupado, no puedo calmar mi corazón si ella está presente.

—Sí.

Me mira un momento y dice, —¿desde cuándo no haces ejercicio?

Eso me intimida mucho, seguro está comparando mi cuerpo con el de Naruto, —yo... no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Ella deja el estetoscopio a un lado y me observa con los brazos cruzados, eso me intimida mucho más.

—Debes hacerlo por tu salud, estar tanto tiempo en una oficina estropeará tus músculos.

—Sí. —Respondo sin saber que más decir, hago una pausa que me parece tan larga que necesito urgentemente decir algo —Naruto te manda saludos.

Eso fue muy repentino, ella arruga la frente y suelta un bufido, —¿qué te dijo de mi?

—Quiere que vuelvas.

Ella vuelve a bufar y dice con voz enojada —lo que haré es conseguirme otro novio y cuando lo tenga lo invitare a mi boda.

Me mira un momento con un dedo cerca de su labio y luego sonríe con malicia, —seria una idea estupenda. —Murmura entre dientes —alguien que Naruto conozca.

¿Por qué dice todas esas cosas?

Vuelve a colocar ese aparato en mi pecho y mira su reloj de aguja, tarda como un minuto en eso, yo me quedo observando parte de su cabello rosa, Naruto tiene mucha suerte.

—No imaginaba que tuvieras pecas en el pecho, aunque supongo que todos los pelirrojos lo tienen, dan la impresión de que si las toco se borraran.

—No se borran —digo en un susurro.

—¿Puedo tocarlas?

—Yo, eh, puedes.

Acompaño mi respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza, con un dedo toca mi pecho, su piel es tan suave, raspa una de mis pecas y su tacto hace calentar mis mejillas.

Si yo fuese Naruto… ojalá yo fuese Naruto.


	7. Naruto

**7**

 **-Naruto-**

 **.**

Trato en lo más mínimo de no respirar su perfume mientras ella revisa mis ojos, Naruto que suerte tienes.

—Quizás la falta de sueño se deba a que piensas demasiado. —me dice ella alejándose de mí para anotar algo en su libreta.

—Puede ser.

—¿Y qué piensas tanto?, ¿qué te preocupa? —me pregunta con curiosidad.

Tú, robas mi tranquilidad, no puedo dormir por tu culpa, es lo que quisiera decirle, pero no me atrevo, es la mujer de mi mejor amigo.

—No creo que sea por trabajo, ¿es una mujer?

Eso me hace tragar en seco, si continua preguntándome adivinara que es por ella, —tengo que irme. —anuncio de repente.

Bajo rápidamente de la camilla y al hacerlo tumbo la lámpara pero la atrapo antes de que caiga al suelo, cuando me dirijo hacia el pequeño cuarto para volver a vestirme tropiezo con un cable y me sostengo de la pared.

—Ten cuidado allá dentro —me dice y luego se ríe un poco.

Cuando salgo ella camina conmigo hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla me besa dejándome sorprendido, es un beso en la mejilla, pero nunca se había despedido de mí de esa manera.

Siento que mis mejillas arden, —que tengas una buena noche, yo tengo que quedarme y atender a otros pacientes.

¿Cómo voy a tener una buena noche si acaba de hacerme un gran daño?, camino lento por la aldea y la brisa está en mi contra, no quiero que la humedad de sus labios en mi mejilla se seque y desaparezca, pero lo hace antes de que llegue a mi casa.

Cuando llego a casa, casi me saco un ojo con una rama dentro de la sala, —¿qué hacen todas estas flores aquí? —pregunto extrañado.

Mi casa está llena de arreglos florales, —son para Sakura, las trajo Naruto de Konoha. —Responde Temari cruzada de brazos, —ese idiota cree que las cosas se solucionan con florecitas.

—¿Naruto está aquí? —le pregunto rápidamente.

—Uso el hirashi no jutsu para traerlas luego se fue, espero que Sakura no caiga rendida ante esta estupidez.

Puedo notar la envidia en la voz de mi hermana, según esta de novia con Nara Shikamaru, pero nunca viene a visitarla, me muevo un poco para leer desde donde estoy una de las tarjetas que traen los arreglos, lo que leo me hace sentir culpable.

" _Flechado para siempre, mi dueña, Sakura-chan"_

Me encierro en mi habitación, tengo que saberlo, necesito saberlo, comienzo a redactar una carta para Naruto, una personal donde le cuento sobre Sunagakure y mis planes como Kage. Al final de la carta le pregunto, lo que en realidad me interesa saber, cuál fue el motivo de que su relación con Sakura terminara.

Necesito saberlo, necesito no tener ninguna esperanza.

Apenas envié la carta ya me preocupa la respuesta, ¿y si es algo grave?, ¿y si realmente ellos no pudieran continuar su relación?, entonces quedaría en mí ser un traidor.

No, no puedo hacerle algo así a Naruto.

Paso varios días en vilo a la espera de la carta de mí amigo, pero justo cuando llega la respuesta mi hermano esta aquí y prefiero leerla en privado.

—¿Hermano que tanto piensas?

Sé que mi hermano me habla porque mueve las manos frente de mi, pero no le respondo, bajo la vista y miró al papel que debo leer, pero sigo con mis pensamientos, en mi gaveta esta la verdad, la razón por la que Naruto y ella terminaron.

¿Y si es algo tonto?, ¿si terminaron por una tontería?, ¿y si sólo es una crisis de pareja?. Entonces se reconciliaran y se casaran.

No sé que es peor, si saber la verdad o desconocerla.

¿Qué es mejor para mí?

—¿Déjame adivinar?, estas pensando en una mujer, una que tiene el pelo rosado y...

Lo mejor para mi es dejar de pensar en esto, cerebro te ordeno que dejes de pensar en esto, no vamos a leer esa carta.

Mi pulso se acelera de sólo recordar los dedos de Haruno tocando las pecas de mi pecho. Es tan bonita, aunque Kankurō a veces me ha conseguido mujeres nunca he sentido nada por ellas más allá que agradecimiento por el buen rato.

Con Sakura es diferente, ella es diferente.

—Las mujeres siempre esperan que el hombre tenga la iniciativa, hermano y si no te arriesgas nunca va a pasar nada entre ustedes.

Parece que mi cerebro es mi principal enemigo, éramos un equipo, ¿qué pasa ahora?, ¿por qué se empeña en torturarme con los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez?

No vamos a pensar más en Sakura Haruno, ¡no vamos a pensar más en Sakura Haruno!, ella terminara casada con Naruto y tendrán muchos hijos.

¿A Sakura le gustara vivir aquí en el desierto?, porque en el hipotético caso de que ella y Naruto no vuelvan más yo podría...

Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar.

—¿Entonces qué dices?, ¿quieres que te ayude?. —me pregunta mi hermano poniéndose de pie.

No tengo idea de que habla, pero ya que me ofrece su ayuda le tomare la palabra.

—Habla con una de tus amigas, pero se discreto.

Kankurō sonríe con aire de importante —Discreción es mi segundo nombre, te traeré a la más sexy de todas.

Se marcha muy contento y yo me obligo a concentrarme en mi trabajo.


	8. Como hermanos

**8**

 **-Como hermanos -**

 **.**

Dejo el dinero en la mesa y me dirijo hacia la salida, antes de salir la escucho decir.

—Gracias Kazekage-sama, cuando quiera relajarse, sólo búsqueme o mande a buscarme.

Yo me marcho, espero con esto ya haber calmado mis ansias por la mujer de mi mejor amigo. Al salir del motel me encuentro con mi hermano, ¿es que tiene que estar metido en todo?

—¿Que tal estuvo?, —me pregunta con descaro.

—Bien, —respondo secamente.

—Dale mas crédito, te busque a la más guapa y sexy de todas, ¡primera clase!, ella misma elige a sus clientes, cuando le mencione que tú eras el cliente casi se le caen las pantaletas de la emoción.

¿Por qué mi hermano tiene que ser tan vulgar?

Camina a mi lado mientras dice —¿pero lo disfrutaste sí o no?, porque si no hay que poner el reclamo.

Si lo disfrute, no soy de piedra, pero no pienso darle detalles.

—Ahora que estas relajado, quiero pedirte un favor.

Lo sabía, algo tenía que pedirme, —¿qué es?

—Necesito que me prestes algo de dinero, es que voy a salir con una chica, ¡toda una preciosidad!, será tu futura cuñada.

He escuchado esto ya varias veces en mi vida.

—Te daré un anticipo de tu sueldo.

Lo dejo atrás y él me sigue quejándose. —¡anticipo no, luego me lo vas a descontar!.

.

.

De nuevo en mi oficina recuerdo la carta de Naruto, me da curiosidad pero también algo de miedo leerla, una parte de mi desea que el problema sea irremediable y otra que todo se solucione ya de una vez por todas.

—No le voy a dar más largas a esto.

Saco la carta y comienzo a descifrar los garabatos de mi amigo.

 _Gaara, me alegra saber que todo marcha bien Sunagakure, ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de Konoha, nuestra alianza no sólo es económica, sino una de hermanos. Yo no tuve hermanos de sangre, pero tú y Sasuke son como mis hermanos. Me hace feliz saber que Sakura-chan está bien._

 _Sobre tu pregunta, me sorprende que no lo sepas, pensé que Sakura-chan llegaría hablando pestes de mi. Le lleve flores el otro día, pero no he recibido ninguna carta de ella._

 _Todo es un malentendido, cree que le fui infiel con una chica con la que salí dos veces antes de que Sakura-chan me diera la primera cita, pero no es así, yo no haría algo así. Me tendieron una trampa, es tan frustrante que ella no me crea._

 _Dile a Sakura-chan que mi vida es demasiado triste sin ella._

 _Sé que estas cosas te incomodan, así que te propongo que me ayudes con eso, Konoha está dispuesta a invertir el doble de dinero en Sunagakure, sólo ayúdame a convencer a Sakura-chan de regresar a Konoha, lo demás lo hare yo._

¿Hablar con ella?, no tengo la confianza como para hablar un tema así.

¿Más dinero para Suna?, no necesito más dinero.

Tocan a mi puerta y escucho la voz de Haruno. —¿puedo pasar?

Guardo la carta en la gaveta y me levanto para abrir la puerta, me había encerrado con seguro para poder leer la carta sin interrupciones, una vez intente matar a Sakura hace ya varios años, parece que hubiera pasado un siglo, porque todo ese asco que sentí por aquella niña, desapareció por completo.

La primera vez que tuve conciencia plena de la existencia de Haruno note la gran amistad que tenía con Naruto y lo importante que es ella para él, fue después de volver a la vida. Sakura, la vieja Chiyo y Naruto hicieron hasta lo imposible por rescatarme de los Akatsuki, les debo la vida.

La segunda vez que me agrado Sakura Haruno fue en la cuarta guerra ninja, con desesperación ella masajeaba el corazón de mi mejor amigo y le daba respiración boca a boca, su deseo tan fuerte de querer mantenerlo con vida a toda costa me hizo admirarla con ninja y como persona.

—Te recomendé que trabajaras menos, y he tenido que venir yo misma a sacarte de aquí.

Me dice apenas abro la puerta.

—No deberías de preocuparte por mí. —le digo con voz seria.

Ella recorre mi oficina con sus ojos mientras dice —Me preocupo por todos mis amigos.

—¿Y Naruto? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella tuerce la boca levemente y me dice con voz irritada, —la única forma de perdonarlo es quedando a su mismo nivel.

Según la carta ella cree que Naruto le fue infiel, comprendo la situación, el año pasado casi me casan con una chica que jamás había visto, pero ella juraba que estaba embarazada de mí, tener un titulo tan importante atrae a muchas personas interesadas.

—Eso no arreglaría nada, te sentirías peor —le respondo viéndola a los ojos.

Ella me cambia completamente el tema. —Llevo días sin casi verte, ¿ya estas saliendo con esa mujer que tanto te gusta?.

¿Por qué le importa eso?

—No. —le respondo mirando sus labios, si yo fuese Naruto la besaría.

—Entonces sigues soltero, necesito un favor tuyo. —me dice rápidamente.

—¿Cual? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Naruto está insistiendo mucho en su inocencia, no quiero quedar como idiota perdonándolo tan fácil, Naruto debe sufrir un poco, él y yo debemos quedar a mano, necesito tu ayuda para eso.


	9. Necesito pensar

**9**

 **-Necesito pensar-**

 **.**

Me impresiono y decepciono la propuesta de Sakura, ella lo hace ver como algo muy sencillo, en ningún momento ha pensando en mi, su plan es acostarse conmigo para luego no sentirse como una tonta por volver con un hombre que según ella le fue infiel, me ha prometido no decirle a Naruto que fue conmigo, según ella le dirá que fue con un desconocido, es una oferta demasiado buena para rechazarla, pero aunque Naruto no lo sepa, yo lo sabría.

La convencí de que debíamos hablar sobre esto después, no quise decirle que no de una vez porque su deseo de devolverle el golpe a Naruto es grande. Decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con su plan es darle rienda suelta para que busque a otro hombre. Kankurō estaría más que feliz en ayudarla con su venganza, pero no lo permitiré.

Debo anticipar sus pasos, avisarle a Naruto sobre la idea de Sakura, lo más probable es que venga a buscarla, la idea de no volver a verla me incomoda, esa propuesta es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Aunque también es lo peor que me pudo pasar.

Debo resolver esto rápido, saco una hoja de papel de mi gaveta y comienzo a escribir.

" _Naruto, debes saber que Haruno planea vengarse de ti devolviéndote el golpe"._

—Esto es muy directo, no debo culparla de todo.

Arrugo la hoja, la desecho en la papelera y en otro papel comienzo a escribir de nuevo.

" _Naruto, la estadía de Haruno en Sunagakure no es beneficiosa para ti, amigo, hay un hombre interesado en ella"._

—Naruto enloquecería con algo así.

Mi cabello no puede estar más revuelto, es quien paga por mis preocupaciones y mis tormentos. Luego de varios minutos intento escribir otra carta.

" _Naruto, tus problemas amorosos con Haruno no me importan, la enviare de regreso a Konoha"._

—Como si en realidad fuese a hacerlo.

¿Si la ayudo en lo que quiere?, de cierta forma estaría ayudando a Naruto, ella ha sido clara conmigo, quiere darle una oportunidad, pero no quiere quedar como una idiota por perdonarlo tan fácilmente, ¿por qué no cree en la inocencia de Naruto?.

¿Y si en verdad la engaño?

Lo ama, es lo único que debe importarme, ojala yo fuese Naruto.

Destruyo la carta y salgo de mi oficina, necesito pensar bien las cosas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Seguro que Kankurō no lo estuviera pensando. Jaja… gracias a los que están comentando, ya sólo faltan 7 drabbles.


	10. Ojo por ojo

**10**

 **-Ojo por ojo-**

 **.**

Durante la inauguración de una pizzería en la aldea, veo a Kankurō hablar con Sakura, ¿por que tiene que estar hablando tanto con ella?, se lo he advertido varias veces y no me hace caso, esto de mi hermano voy a tener que decírselo a Naruto.

—Kankurō, vamos.

Le digo a mi hermano quien esta de los mas cómodo rodeado de mujeres, él arruga la frente, —¡hermano, las chicas van a llorar si me voy!.

Una de ella lo empuja para que se levante y él se queja mientras las demás se ríen ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Kazekage-sama, lléveselo, estamos aburridas de escuchar sus mentiras.

Dice una de ellas y las demás ríen, todas son unas escandalosas.

—¡Eh, que no son mentiras!. —se queja Kankurō.

Todas hablan menos Sakura, ella se ve muy tranquila, la dejare en compañía de las demás chicas, todas son médicos ninja, Haruno no me ha dicho nada en dos días, ¿será que se arrepintió de lo que me pidió?.

—¡Van a tener que sobrevivir sin mí!.

Siento vergüenza ajena cuando mi hermano se pone a decir tantas tonterías, no sé como las mujeres siguen buscando su compañía.

—Sobreviviremos y hasta mejor. —le responde Sakura tomando un trozo de pizza.

—¡Auch, eso dolió!.

Dramatiza mi hermano y luego me susurra —¿qué paso?

Salimos de la pizzería y le recuerdo nuevamente lo fuerte que es Naruto y que lo podría acabar en dos segundos.

—Sakura está fuera de mi alcance, no lucho en batallas donde no tengo oportunidad de ganar, a ella le gustan los hombres con poder, sólo un Kage podría quitarle la mujer a otro Kage.

Yo me quedo pensando. Horas después cuando todos duermen y estoy en mi cama sigo pensando en las palabras de mi hermano, "sólo un Kage puede quitarle la mujer a otro Kage"

Estoy demasiado despierto para poder dormir, salgo a mi balcón y veo la noche oscura, hace demasiado frio para poder seguir aquí. Así que ingreso nuevamente a mi habitación y antes de meterme nuevamente en mi cama escucho unos leves golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Quien?

No recibo respuesta, pero puedo defenderme perfectamente yo solo, quito los seguro y me sorprendo al ver que es Sakura, tiene una linda pijama de seda blanca, se ve tan hermosa.

—Vine por lo acordado.

Murmura y trata de entrar a mi habitación pero no la dejo —No puedo hacerle esto a Naruto, es mi mejor amigo, él confía en mí.

—Entiendo, iré a visitar a Kankurō.

No sé si lo dice en serio o sólo bromea, da media vuelta y yo me desespero, Kankurō no la rechazara como lo estoy haciendo yo.

—¡Espera!.

Ella se voltea y me mira. —Haruno, Naruto te ama, no hagas esto.

Sakura levanta una ceja y me dice con rencor en su voz —me ama pero me fue infiel, yo no entiendo esa clase de amor.

—A veces las cosas no son lo que parece. —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Yo lo vi.

—A veces lo que vemos no es lo que parece. —insisto con mi última gota de lealtad hacia mi amigo.

Se cruza de brazos y me pregunta —¿No te gusto como mujer?.

No sé que hacer, nunca tendré otra oportunidad como esta.

Toca mi rostro y dice —No le diré que fue contigo, le diré que fue con alguien más, será mi venganza, ojo por ojo.

Sólo por esta vez no quiero pensar en las consecuencias. Cierro mis brazos en su cintura y doy un paso hacia atrás metiéndola en mi habitación, con una mano ella cierra la puerta y apaga la luz. Quería ver todo y ella apaga la luz, pero al menos con la lámpara al lado de mi cama podre ver su cuerpo, es lo que más deseo.

Beso sus hombros mientras le acaricio la espalda y la hago recostar suavemente en la cama, la noto incomoda, es lógico, no tenemos mucha confianza, quisiera decirle algo para hacerla relajarse pero no quiero que se arrepienta.

Beso sus labios, quiero adentrarme en su boca pero toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me dice, —no hagas eso.

¿No quiere que la bese en la boca?, me quedo sin saber si continuar pero ella dice, —ayúdame a quitarme esto.

Levanta los brazos y saco la parte de arriba de su pijama, es como un sueño hecho realidad, sus pechos sobresalen por el sostén, se recuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, ¿acaso no quiere verme?, la observo un momento, ¡es totalmente hermosa!.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —le pregunto con seriedad.

Es mi última advertencia, luego no podre parar.

Besa mi mejilla y me susurra al oído —No hables.

Eso termina por mandar al demonio mi lealtad con Naruto, él la tendrá toda su vida, yo al menos esta noche, hundo mi cabeza en su cabello, aspiro su aroma y procedo a besar su garganta, pongo una mano en su abdomen plano mientras saboreo su clavícula, tiene una piel tan suave que dan ganas de que esta noche sea eterna, cuando estoy a punto de besar sus pechos ella me aparta.

Casi me caigo de mi cama, Haruno sale de la cama y poniéndose la pijama en penumbras repite con voz temblorosa.

—Creí que podría pero no puedo, me siento como una prostituta.

¡Decepción total!, a estas alturas no pensé que se arrepentiría.

—Te dije que no resultaría. —le digo con algo de molestia en mi voz.

—Lo siento.

Sale nerviosa de mi habitación, sé que va a llorar, debería comprenderla, pero sólo siento una terrible frustración, sé que luego me sentiré culpable, pero ahora sólo puedo pensar en mi mala suerte.

Si yo fuese Naruto, no me hubiese rechazado.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Creo que cualquier hombre hubiese caído en la tentación, ¿pero que pasara ahora?


	11. Con sus dudas

**11**

 **-Con sus dudas-**

 **.**

Han pasado dos días desde que tuve a Sakura en mis brazos, ahora se dedica al cien al hospital y casi no la veo, sé que está buscando otro lugar donde quedarse, le incomoda mi presencia, pero aquí en Suna es difícil encontrar habitaciones de alquiler, sólo están los moteles donde las parejas van a pasar el rato o donde los turistas se quedan dos o tres días a dormir.

¿Por qué no regresa a Konoha?, ¿por qué si tanto ama a Naruto no se reúne con él?

—Hermano, tu quebradero de cabeza con Sakura terminara por atrasar todas las cuentas de la aldea.

—¿Con Haruno? —repito con indiferencia.

¿Qué sabe él?, ¿nos habrá visto?.

—Sí, la misma que besaste hace dos noches, los vi en la puerta de tu habitación, luego se encerraron.

El comentario de mi hermano me deja frío y sin argumentos, ¡he sido descubierto!.

—Bien hermano, la libraste de mi, pero ahora Naruto te arrancara los testículos. —me advierte preocupado.

—No va a pasar nada. —le digo con seriedad.

Le cuento que sólo estaba ayudándola a estar a mano con Naruto, pero que en realidad no paso nada, mi hermano se ríe, no debí contarle nada.

—¡Y tu de buen samaritano te la ibas a follar!. —me dice y luego suelta una carcajada.

—¡Sal de aquí! —le ordeno rudamente, no voy a permitir que se burle en mi cara.

Kankurō se marcha riéndose y yo paso todo el día enojado, no puedo seguir más pensando en esto, debo trabajar.

.

.

—¡Déjame en paz Naruto!

Despierto con la voz de Sakura gritando, debo estar soñando cuando escucho la voz de Naruto.

—¡Sólo escúchame un momento! —le suplica él.

—¡Tengo que trabajar, déjame pasar!

Salgo de mi cama y camino descalzo hasta la ventana, muevo un poco una de las cortinas y veo a través del cristal la escena, no es un sueño, Naruto de verdad está frente al palacio.

—¡Sakura-chan por favor piensa un poco!, ¿cuándo te he fallado?, ¡siempre he estado allí para todo lo que has necesitado, te amo, no me arriesgaría a perderte por nada!.

Dice en voz alta, Naruto se ve realmente desesperado, y debe estarlo para venir aquí sabiendo que Sakura no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.

Ella mueve las manos como una histérica mientras dice. —¡Aprovechaste nuestra primera crisis de pareja para ir a revolcarte con tu ex, y en la misma cama donde tú y yo hemos estado juntos, que asco!.

Veo que Sakura se lleva una mano a la boca como si quisiera vomitar, no puedo evitar pensar en que también sintió asco de mí.

—¡No me acosté con ella, nunca he tenido relaciones con ella, te lo juro!.

Me resulta difícil imaginarme a Naruto traicionando a Sakura, siempre estuvo loco por ella.

—¡¿Hokage qué haces aquí?! —le pregunta mi hermana en tono despectivo.

Naruto se pasa una mano por la cabeza, —quería hablar con Sakura-chan y verla.

—¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo!.

Naruto hace un gesto tristísimo y desaparece, Sakura se aleja a zancadas, una parte de mi se alegra de que Sakura no quiera nada con él, la otra no puede creer que me alegre algo así.

En la noche, durante la cena mi hermana de indiscreta menciona lo de Naruto, y comienza a criticarlo, hasta que Haruno responde a sus comentarios sorprendiéndonos a todos.

—No sé, comienzo a tener dudas.

—¿Estas dudando sobre volver con él o creerle? —le pregunta Temari.

Sakura remueve su comida en el plato y dice, —Los vi dormidos en la misma cama, él sin camisa y ella pegada a Naruto como una sanguijuela, es suficiente prueba, pero ahora tengo dudas, Naruto me ama, eso lo puedo sentir, pero —hace una pausa —lo único que me impide creerle es que Hinata no negó nada de lo que les grite, normalmente lo defendería, pero no dijo nada para apoyar las palabras de Naruto, eso me hace pensar que si paso algo entre ellos.

—Puede que no pasara nada. —comenta el traidor de mi hermano.

Sakura respira hondo y dice —yo necesito más que palabras bonitas —se muerde el labio y gruñe con rabia, —algo pasó entre ellos.

Bajo la mirada y continuo con mi comida, no voy a defender a Naruto, tampoco hablare mal de él, simplemente no hare nada para ayudarlo con Sakura.

Si tan sólo la hubiera conocido antes que Naruto…


	12. Ellos

**N/A:** Aquí otro drabble, faltan 4, esto aun no está definido. Gracias por los reviews y favoritos.

.

* * *

 **12**

 **-Ellos-**

 **.**

Varios días después Naruto volvió a llenar mi sala de flores y Sakura le concedió la oportunidad hablar con ella, se fueron del palacio para hablar y ella no regreso a dormir, paso toda la noche fuera.

—¿Que paso con ellos? —le pregunto al shinobi que se encarga de entregarme los informes sobre Sakura, esos mismo que yo le pasaba a Naruto.

—No pude seguirlos, el Hokage aprovechó que Haruno Sakura estaba en el baño, y me dijo que la misión estaba concluida, que me fuera.

Me dan ganas de golpear a este sujeto, necesito desahogar mi frustración con algo, su jefe soy yo, no Naruto —¡retírate, tu misión terminó!. —le ordeno con rudeza.

—¡Sí!.

A las once de la mañana cuando estoy mirando por la ventana de mi oficina los veo literalmente aparecer frente al palacio, se quedan allí conversando, no puedo escuchar nada, sólo ver. Naruto tiene una mano en la cintura de ella, parece que Sakura lo está regañando porque puya constantemente con su dedo el pecho de mi amigo mientras habla.

Finalmente ella se da la vuelta para irse pero él tira de su brazo atrayéndola hacia él, entonces la besa, Haruno lleva su mano hasta la nuca de mi amigo y se quedan besándose durante un rato.

Yo me alejo de la ventana, no quiero ver más, tampoco quiero que me vean, se han reconciliado, eso es definitivo.

Al rato cuando por fin me había concentrado en mi trabajo, Naruto vino a mi oficina y amargo más mi existencia con sus palabras.

—Anoche Sakura-chan y yo nos reconciliamos, estañaba tanto dormir con ella.

Observo su rostro con detenimiento, se ve relajado, busco algún rastro de esa reconciliación y entonces veo que tiene un moretón en la parte baja del cuello, no creo que hayan dormido en realidad.

—Me la quiero llevar hoy mismo, pero ella quiere terminar esta semana de trabajo, así que me tocara esperar un poco más.

Estira los brazos y luego se rasca la nuca, —gracias por dejarla quedarse aquí, por mantenerme informado y por no dejar que otros hombres la cortejaran, jeje, sé que cualquiera pensaría que la quiero tener controlada pero no es así, es sólo que no la quiero perder.

—¿Que paso con lo de aquella chica? —le pregunto, no entiendo cómo es que tan rápido ya están como recién casados.

—Convencí a Hinata de hablar con Sakura-chan, ya se aclararon las cosas, Hinata dice que no paso nada entre ella y yo.

—¿Ella dice?, ¿y qué dices tú? —le pregunto irritado, me fastidia su presencia, algo que creí imposible, pero que ahora me sucede.

Naruto se rasca una mejilla y me responde dejándome sorprendido, —en realidad no recuerdo nada, yo estaba comiendo ramen en Ichiraku y Hinata se sentó a mi lado para notificarme algo sobre su padre, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté con los gritos de Sakura-chan y la presencia de Hinata, ambas en mi habitación.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta de mi oficina y el ruido de esta abriéndose hicieron que ambos moviéramos la cabeza y viéramos a Sakura. —perdón no sabía que estabas ocupado. —dice ella mirándome.

Luego mira a mi amigo y le dije, —Naruto, por un momento pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte de mi

Naruto sonríe como idiota y le dice —no me iría sin despedirme de ti, quería hablar un poco con mi amigo Gaara.

—Yo también, pero ya será después.

¿Ella quiere hablar conmigo?

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta mi amigo desconfiado.

Es ridículo que desconfié de mí ahora, cuando la dejo conmigo durante casi dos meses.

—Cosas del hospital, sobre mi retiro —le responde tranquilamente, creo que sé de lo que quiere hablar conmigo, y esta demás que me lo pida, jamás le diré a Naruto lo de aquella noche.

Ella me mira primero a mí y luego a Naruto, se ruboriza cuando le dice. —Antes de irte pasa por mi consultorio, quiero despedirme de ti.

Naruto le guiña un ojo y le responde —Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo.

Sakura se va y ambos la observamos irse, parece que ya todo está bien entre ellos. Sólo me queda esperar a que se marchen.


	13. En su ausencia

N/A: Aquí retomo la historia hasta terminarla en los próximos tres drabbles.

.

* * *

 **13**

 **-En su ausencia-**

 **.**

Abotono mi camisa mientras las veo dormidas, son hermosas, es una lástima que sean prostitutas. Esta vez no quise involucrar a Kankurō, yo mismo debo encargarme de mis cosas, ellas no son cosas, pero por dinero se pueden acostar conmigo sin necesidad de amarme.

Kankurō dice que ha estado con tres a la vez, no le creó, dos casi acaban conmigo. Dejo más dinero de lo acordado en la mesa y regreso a mi oficina.

Hace días que Sakura se fue y no he sabido nada de ella, su ausencia me inquieta, creí que estaría en paz cuando se fuera pero no es así, me preocupa que en un momento de enfado con Naruto le cuente lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Eso acabaría con nuestra amistad.

Siempre estoy revisando mi correo en espera de alguna carta de ella o de Naruto, de ella pidiéndome recuperar su trabajo y de Naruto declarándome la guerra después de saber que casi me acosté con la mujer que ama.

Llego a mi oficina y entre las cuarenta cartas que llegaron hoy esta una de mi hermana, la abro con la esperanza de saber algo de lo que pasa en Konoha. Si Naruto lo sabe, viajare a Konoha y pediré perdón, no quiero romper nuestros lazos.

Comienzo a leer mentalmente.

 _Gaara, tu carta me llego hace dos días, pero recién he podido responderte, estoy bien, toda esta normal, fuera de que el imbécil de Nara finalmente me pidió matrimonio._

 _Parece que Naruto va a tener un hijo._

Me detengo al leer esa parte, ¿tan rápido él y Sakura encargaron un bebé?. Me apresuro a terminar de leer.

 _Sakura esta inconsolable, Hyuga está embarazada y no quiere decir quién es el padre, realmente nadie puede obligarla a decirlo, ante la duda Sakura rompió otra vez con Naruto, hermano, aunque nunca me lo dijiste sé que ella te gusta, esta es tu oportunidad. ¡No la dejes pasar!._

 _¿Cómo van las cosas en Suna?,_ _Kankurō_ _ya..._

Dejo de leer la carta porque mi mente se quedo pensando en Naruto y Sakura, ambos la deben estar pasando realmente mal, mi hermana no entiende, Naruto me salvo tantas veces, no puedo quitarle a la mujer que ama.

Sakura despierta emociones en mí que nunca había sentido, pero esta Naruto y nuestra amistad, ¿Por qué no la conocí primero?

Si yo fuese Naruto... por primera vez no deseo ser Naruto.

—Naruto... estas metido en un buen lío.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: La lealtad de Gaara es puesta a prueba nuevamente.


	14. En su tristeza

**14**

 **-En su tristeza-**

 **.**

—¡Gaara por favor, tu conociste a Sakura-chan todo este tiempo, habla con ella, Hinata ya antes le dijo que no paso nada entre nosotros, ese bebé no puede ser mío, es imposible.

Me dice Naruto desesperado, tira de sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos, camina de un lado para el otro en su oficina, es menos elegante que la mía.

—¿Y si fuese tuyo? —le preguntó con seriedad.

Naruto se enfada y patea la papelera regando todos los papeles en el piso —¡¿cómo demonios va a ser mío si nunca la he tocado?!.

—¿Y si fuese tuyo? —quiero obligarle a confesar, porque toda esta historia me parece muy rara.

Naruto aprieta los dientes y gruñe —¡No es mío!, si lo fuese yo no lo negaría, pero es imposible que sea mío.

Pienso un momento antes de decirle lo que pienso —quizás no lo recuerdas.

Él me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco y yo le digo, —Creo que si reconoces a ese bebé aunque no sea tuyo, todo este drama abra terminado, quedaras ante ella como un hombre responsable, después quizás puedes intentar reconquistarla.

Naruto se detiene un momento y dice con tristeza, —quedare como que traicione a Sakura-chan, no la haré sufrir con una mentira.

—Tal vez lo mejor es que la dejes en paz, no la puedes obligar a creerte.

Naruto me mira y tras pensar un momento me dice algo que me deja sin palabras, —Tú la quieres para ti, ¡eh!, Gaara, nunca te la dejare.

Por un momento todo mi mundo cae ante mis pies, pero él me sonríe y me deja confundido, ¿estaba bromeando?, ¿cómo puede bromear en un momento como este?

—Si fueses otro hombre yo pensaría eso, pero sé que sólo quieres ayudarme, aunque parece que no sabes nada de mujeres.

Él sabe menos que yo, porque en su lugar jamás hubiera dejado que otra chica se quedara en mi apartamento si ya estoy comprometido con otra. Eso hasta yo lo veo peligroso.

—Sólo te daba ideas, pero siempre puedes solucionar tus propios problemas. —le digo poniéndome de pie para irme.

Él vuelve a insistir con involucrarme, —Sakura-chan no me quiere ver, pero a ti si te atenderá, hazme ese favor, dile que mis planes con ella no los cambiara nadie.

Sé que no hay forma de irme de aquí sin que tenga que aceptar hacer lo que me pide.

—Está bien, pero no te prometo nada.

Mis palabras lo llenan de esperanzas y me da un fuerte abrazo, que mal me siento al escucharlo decir que soy de los mejores amigos que tiene. Si él supiera que he estado deseando todo este tiempo que algo los separe.

Ahora ocurre esto y me siento culpable.

.  
.

Llevo tres días en Konoha, tarde mucho en poder conseguir ver a Sakura, porque no sabía que decirle, es decir, sé lo que debo decirle, pero eso significaría perder toda oportunidad con ella.

Tiene un puesto privilegiado en el hospital de Konoha, pero se está tomando unos días libres, comprensible, no debe soportar que la miren con lastima.

—Hola. —me saluda ella.

Acepto mi visita en su apartamento, se ve muy guapa con ese suéter rojo, resalta el tono de su piel y el color de sus ojos, aunque me sonríe veo una profunda tristeza en ellos, eso no me gusta. Después de saludarme cortésmente nos sentamos en el sofá y me trae una taza de té.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto con preocupación.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo de Naruto.

—Sí.

Pasa un mechón de cabello rosado tras su ojera y me dice.

—Que ironías, después de casi acostarme contigo andaba con unos remordimientos terribles, hasta me creí una zorra, a ustedes los hombres no les importa acostarse con alguien sin amor, yo no pude.

No puedo defenderme ante ese comentario, porque a mi mente llega todas las veces que he pagado por sexo, ¿realmente Naruto es inocente?.

—Entonces Naruto me lleva con Hinata, ella parecía sincera, dijo que Naruto se había sentido mal y por eso lo acompaño hasta su casa, se quedo dormida cuidándolo, según fue su forma de cerrar el siclo, renunciar definitivamente a él.

Hace una pausa y luego continúa, —me pareció creíble, así que me decido a regresar a mi hogar y a continuar con Naruto, pero resulta que Hinata está embarazada, —hace otra pausa y gruñe apretando los puños, —podría perdonar una traición si Naruto reconociera que fue algo del momento, pero no que tenga un bebé, ¡maldición eso no lo puedo perdonar!

—Entiendo.

—No creo que lo entiendas, me resulta insoportable la idea de que otra mujer lleve en su vientre un hijo de Naruto, odio la idea, pero lo mejor es que ellos se casen y yo me vaya de la aldea.

Y esta es mi oportunidad para decirle que se venga conmigo a Suna, pero no puedo.

Toca mi brazo y me dice —Quiero irme contigo a Sunagakure, por favor devuélveme mí puesto de trabajo.

Me paso una mano por la cabeza, angustiado, ¿qué hago?.

Si yo fuese Naruto no tendría esta oportunidad de llevármela conmigo.


	15. Errores

**15**

 **-Errores-**

 **.**

Mi propia voz suena muy lejana en mi cabeza cuando le digo —tu puesto ya no está disponible.

Ella insiste, parece que quiere huir de Konoha lo más pronto posible, pero mantengo firme mis palabras.

Se pone de pie y camina de un lado para el otro, luego dice. —entonces me iré a otro lugar, no tiene que ser Sunagakure, cualquier lugar será mejor que quedarme a ver como Naruto y Hinata se casan y tienen muchos hijos.

—Tú eres la que está pidiendo eso.

Se sienta en el sofá y abraza sus piernas, —un bebé es algo importante, ¿qué clase de mujer seria si ignoro estas dudas y me caso con él?

¿Qué clase de hombre seria yo si traiciono a mi mejor amigo por una mujer?, ¿qué me garantizaría que mi traición tendría algún beneficio para mí?, nada, Sakura lo ama, dijo que no pudo acostarse conmigo sin amor.

—Además no tendría paz pensando que ese niño podría ser de Naruto, lo peor es que a él ni le importa saber sobre eso.

Yo tampoco tendría paz, si ella se fuera conmigo porque no ayude a Naruto, se supone que vine para eso y lo único que he hecho es analizar mis posibilidades. Casi dos meses debatiéndome entre mi lealtad con Naruto y mi fascinación por Sakura, pero nada de eso tiene sentido si no le gusto como hombre.

—Si Hinata dice quien es el padre del bebé, al menos podría saber qué diablos hacer, ¡la duda me está carcomiendo y Naruto como si nada!.

La miro y le digo con lentitud —Naruto está seguro de que no es su hijo, deberías creerle, y no está como si nada, sufre por tu rechazo.

Sakura resopla y se defiende diciendo —semidesnudo con ella abrazándolo, Hinata embarazada, tendría que ser tonta para no sospechar.

.  
.

—¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan?

Me pregunta Naruto una hora después cuando ambos estamos comiendo ramen en ese restaurante que tanto le gusta.

—Sí. —le contesto agregándole un poco más de sal al ramen, me gusta la comida más salada, como la preparan en mi aldea.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —me pregunta con impaciencia.

—Nada.

Suelta exageradamente el aire de sus pulmones y protesta —¡diablos, ya no sé qué hacer para convencerla de que no me deje!.

—Ella odia la idea de que otra mujer lleve en su vientre un hijo tuyo. —le informo lo que ella me dijo.

Naruto se desinfla ante mí, comprendo su frustración, esa de no saber qué hacer, yo viví cuarenta y siete días de agonía con Sakura en Suna, pero sobreviví, también lo hará él.

—Ojalá apareciera el padre de ese bebé. —Dice con aire deprimido.

Me levanto de la silla, me duele el cerebro de tanto pensar, —me voy a descansar, mañana regresare a mi aldea. —le digo tranquilamente.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?, pero si todavía no he resuelto lo de Sakura-chan. —me dice preocupado.

—Ya hice lo que podía.

Esta vez no me voy a dejar convencer, Naruto insiste en pagar y yo me marcho, camino por la aldea pensando en que Sakura ni sospecha de mis sentimientos, el único comentario que ha hecho sobre aquel momento fue para referirse a lo zorra que se sintió.

Y yo atesorando ese momento, uno que ella seguro no quiere ni pensar, de camino al apartamento donde me estoy quedando veo a aquella chica, Hyuga, está sentada en un pequeño parque infantil, está sola, apenas dos niños jugando en los toboganes.

Ella es la manzana de la discordia entre Naruto y Sakura, yo también podría estar en esa posición si Naruto supiera lo que casi hice con Haruno aquella noche, si ella no me hubiese detenido yo jamás hubiese parado. Desde aquí puedo ver su cara de angustia, ¿que pasara por su cabeza?, ¿cual será la verdad?.

No conozco a esta mujer, pero al estar es situaciones similares me hace querer saber que hará con su vida. Yo por mi parte tendré que resignarme, ¿ella hará lo mismo?

Doy la vuelta para que no me vea, cuando estoy cerca me detengo a su lado y le hablo por primera vez, nos vimos en la guerra, pero nunca hablamos, lo importante es que cada uno sabe quién es el otro.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella se sobresalta al escuchar mi voz, me mira y murmura —Gaara-sama, si, ya me iba.

Antes de que se ponga de píe llamo su atención —¿Hyuga?, ¿estás embarazada realmente?

Su rostro se torna triste, —si.

—¿De Naruto? —no dice nada y yo insisto. —¿De quién entonces?, Sakura cree que es de Naruto, sino lo es, ¿por qué no lo defiendes?, es un hombre con novia, ¿por qué no te defiendes tu misma?.

Ella guarda silencio y entonces comprendo que tiene un gran dilema mental, lo más probable es que pronto su padre la obligue a casarse con alguien de su mismo clan, algún hombre cercano a la línea principal. Todo esto antes de que se note el embarazo.

¿Por qué no decir el nombre del padre del bebé y salvarse de un matrimonio forzado?, entonces comprendo algo, está protegiendo la identidad del sujeto, y su padre obligará al hombre a casarse con ella.

No puede ser…

—Es Naruto —le digo ya convencido de que es él.

Ella jadea suevamente y luego suelta varias lagrimas diciendo, —por favor, no diga nada.

¡Naruto, maldito hijo de puta!, en mi rostro debe notarse mi enfado, porque ella se preocupa y me ruega que no diga nada.

—Sino me cuentas que paso, no puedo guardar el secreto.

De ninguna manera puedo guardar ese secreto, ¡maldito Naruto!, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así a Sakura?, mi amenaza surge efecto y ella comienza a hablar.

—Siempre he amado a Naruto-kun.

Tras muchas pausas me cuenta lo que paso esa tarde, según fue a llevarle un recado a Naruto de parte de su padre en el Ichiraku, allí lo encontró con fiebre y lo ayudo a ir al apartamento de mi amigo, lo ayudo a tumbarse en la cama. Pensó en llamar a Sakura para que fuera a verlo, pero quiso cuidarlo ella misma, pasar tiempo con él.

—Él me pidió llamar a Sakura-san, pero no le hice caso, quería cuidarlo yo misma.

Se queda callada y yo quiero saber más, —¿qué paso después?.

—Su fiebre no bajaba y le di un jarabe para la gripe, él se quedo dormido —ella se ruboriza y murmura entre dientes —Naruto-kun se veía tan guapo con los ojos cerrados, que yo… lo bese.

Me cuenta que Naruto respondió al beso, pero que después ella se decepciono al saber que él deliraba y decía "Sakura-chan".

—L-las manos de Naruto-kun no me dejaban, él creía que yo era Sakura-san, y me pedía besos —dice súper ruborizada, sus mejillas están casi del color de mi pelo. —apague la luz y nunca lo detuve, yo sólo quería al menos una vez, sentirme amada por él.

Llora jurándome que no planeo embarazarse, que ni siquiera pensaba decirle a Naruto lo que paso entre ellos, pero se quedo dormida y Sakura llego de repente, para cuando termino de contarme todo ya estaba anocheciendo, los niños que jugaban en el parque ya se habían marchado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella se muerde los labios y responde —desde antes ya había aceptado que Naruto-kun no me era para mí, sólo aproveche una oportunidad, yo quiero que sea feliz, no quiero que se case conmigo por el bebé.

—Según él, nada cambiara sus planes con Sakura.

Ella se toca el vientre y dice, —no quiero que me lo quite.

El error de esta mujer traerá la desgracia a esta aldea, yo no es que pueda decir mucho, si me fuese acostado con Sakura, Sunagakure estuviera en guerra con Konoha justo ahora.

—Debes saber que tu error ocasionara una guerra civil, no creo que tu padre acepte que Naruto no quiera casarse contigo, tu clan se volverá contra Konoha y gente inocente morirá.

Sé que Sakura no permitirá algo así, Naruto tampoco, lo más probable es que mi amigo se case con Hyuga para evitar la guerra, Sakura entonces quedaría libre, pero destrozada. Una flor marchita.

Hyuga se pone de pie y me sorprende la seguridad en sus palabras cuando me dice —no va a pasar nada de eso, mentiré, diré que perdí a mi bebé y me iré de la aldea antes de que mi padre regrese.

No puedo creer su ingenuidad al creer que esto se quedara en el olvido tan fácilmente.

—Mandara a buscarte.

—No soy tan importante ni para mi padre, ni para Naruto-kun.

Veo a Hyuga irse, con ella todo acaba y todo comienza, Naruto es mi mejor amigo, no puedo ocultarle la existencia de un hijo, pero si hablo, entonces Sakura... ella sufrirá.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Finalmente se sabe que sucedió entre Hinata y Naruto, en esta historia no hay malos, todos son víctimas de una cadena de sucesos, Hyuga vio una oportunidad y la tomo, a Gaara se le presento una oportunidad similar con Sakura y estuvo dispuesto a tomarla, pero no tuvo la misma suerte, las cosas aun pueden ir a su favor, sólo tendría que soltar la bomba y esperar a ver qué pasa entre Sakura y Naruto.

Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, el final de esta historia.


	16. Su felicidad

**N/A:** Tengo esto listo desde hace mucho, pero estoy sin internet, un problema en la plataforma nos borro del sistema a un montón de gente, entre ellos nosotros. Así que ando esperando a que solucionen el problema. ¡Es horrible no tener internet!, tengo el del celular, pero desde allí no puedo actualizar, así que estoy en un cyber y ya me voy.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo final, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

* * *

 **-Cap. 16: Su felicidad-**

 **.**

—¿Naruto te ha dicho algo de mí?

La pregunta de Sakura me sorprendió, hace un mes que está aquí de nuevo en Sunagakure, se vino conmigo después de saber que Naruto va a tener un hijo con Hyuga, la convencí de contarles todo, mi conciencia me atormentaría si no hacía nada.

—Siempre me pregunta por ti, —le respondo con sinceridad.

Naruto se negó a casarse con Hyuga, no hubo guerra civil, pero Hiashi desheredo a su hija al enterarse de cómo ocurrió lo del embarazo, aun así las cosas están tensas allá en Konoha.

—¿Hinata está viviendo con Naruto? —me pregunta con cierto temor en su voz, seguro se ha estado atormentando con eso.

—No, él le esta alquilando un apartamento en la aldea.

Mi amigo dijo que se encargaría de que al niño o niña no le faltara nada, pero que seguiría soltero aun así Sakura ya no quiera nada con él, me dijo lo que ya imaginaba, que dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de intentar reconquistarla. Lo de ellos es una historia sin fin, un amor que no termina.

Continuó leyendo el periódico y de reojo la veo inquieta, sé que muere por preguntarme algo más, se supone que está escribiendo la lista de las cosas que necesitan en el hospital, pero no hace más que enterrar la tapa del bolígrafo en su mejilla y mover una pierna.

Finalmente deja el bolígrafo sobre mi escritorio y dice.

—Si Naruto no fuese Hokage podría decirle que nos mudáramos de aldea, quiero estar con él, pero no quiero vivir con la sombra de Hinata entre los dos.

Y es como dicen, el tiempo ayudar a sanar las heridas o al menos a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, hace un mes Sakura estaba furiosa con Naruto, ahora ya está pensando en la manera de estar con él.

—Si Naruto no fuese Hokage, aun así no creo que quisiera abandonar la aldea de la cual pretende ser Hokage. —le digo lo que pienso.

—Cierto. —responde con desanimo, —pero no es justo, planeamos tan bien nuestra vida juntos y ahora todo se volvió nada, no quiero perder el tiempo buscando un hombre que se parezca a Naruto, si él aun está soltero creo que podemos retomar nuestra relación.

Hace días decidí que lo que quiero es que ella sea feliz, y estando conmigo no lo creo posible, ni siquiera podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que se queda conmigo por pura suerte, no quiero vivir atormentado pensando que le quite a Naruto la mujer que ama.

—He pensado en algo, —comienza ella, —espero no lo tomes a mal.

Quiero mi paz mental y que ellos sean felices.

—En que le ofrezcas a Hinata vivir aquí en Suna, —esta vez dejo el periódico para verla a la cara, el mundo es demasiado pequeño y está lleno de coincidencias.

—¡Espera no me malinterpretes, no estoy queriendo decir que no quiera que Naruto tenga contacto con su hijo!, —se apresura a explicarme, —de hecho me asegurare de que esté pendiente de su hijo, es sólo que no quiero que ella se meta otra vez en nuestra relación, la quiero lejos de Naruto.

—Entiendo. —murmuro pensativo, tendré que encontrar un lugar para Hyuga aquí en Suna.

—¿Te parece cruel lo que quiero? —me pregunta preocupada por lo que pueda pensar sobre ella.

Yo niego con la cabeza, —No, sólo estas asegurándote de tu bienestar, tu petición coincide con la de Hyuga Hinata.

—¡¿Como dices?! —me pregunta sorprendida.

—Hace poco recibí una carta de ella pidiéndome ayuda, no soporta las habladurías de la gente, su padre ordeno que todos los de su clan le dieran la espalda, ignore su petición, no quería que tuvieras que verla aquí en Suna.

Ella se muerde el labio y me mira.

—Oh, Gaara-kun, eres un hombre muy bueno, siempre pensando en los demás, sino tuviera a Naruto tan metido dentro de mí, me enamoraría de ti.

Al menos ella reconoce que tengo una cualidad que le gusta de mí. Eso servirá para cuando mi autoestima este por los suelos.

—No fue todo el tiempo así, antes Naruto me irritaba a más no poder, me gustaba otro chico, Sasuke Uchiha, pero Sasuke-kun se encargo de destruir con su desprecio el amor que le tenía, Naruto todo lo contrario a él me conquisto poco a poco, y ahora parece que no puedo olvidarlo, puedo estar aquí en Suna, pero mi mente siempre está en Konoha, ya no quiero luchar más contra mis sentimientos.

Ojala algún día alguien pueda amarme de esa manera.

—Le escribiré a Hyuga y a Naruto. —le digo y ella se apresura a decirme.

—¡Por favor no me menciones, has que parezca que fue idea tuya, no sé como Naruto vaya a reaccionar ante algo así, no quiero que parezca que quiero que olvide a su hijo!.

Días después, tal como imagine, Hyuga me respondió agradeciéndome darle un lugar a donde ir, Naruto se negó en la primera carta diciéndome que se sentía más tranquilo si tenía a su hijo en la misma aldea, ya que siendo hijo del Hokage podría ser secuestrado, tuve que decirle lo de Sakura, entonces me pidió que cuidara de su hijo y acepto dejar ir a Hinata.

Me imagino que la espero con los brazos abiertos.

.

.

Hinata llego a Sunagakure el cuarto día del mes de diciembre, acompañada de una señora quien la ayudaría con su embarazo, le ofrecí una casa en la aldea y me mantuve al pendiente de que no le faltara nada, Naruto le manda dinero, yo le asigne a un ninja la misión de cuidarla sin que ella note su presencia.

De todas formas a nadie le interesa saber de quién estaba embarazada la chica extranjera. Volví a mi rutina y trate de no pensar más en la sonrisa de Sakura, ella está con el hombre que quiere, espero todo vaya bien con ellos, aunque no me siento listo para recibir detalles sobre su perfecto amor.

—Hinata tiene dos grandes razones para yo querer salir con ella. —me dice Kankurō haciendo un gesto con las manos sobre los senos de ella.

Es verdad, ahora que esta amamantando se ve más voluptuosa, Naruto y Sakura vinieron hace días para conocer al bebé y anunciaron su boda, me dolió, no lo voy a negar, para pasar el mal trago tuve que solicitar los servicios de una dama de compañía. ¿Toda la vida tendré que pagar por caricias?.

—Ten más respeto, no estás hablando de una de las prostitutas del bar. —le digo con seriedad.

—Hermano, Hinata es la mujer que necesito, es bonita, buena madre, cocina bien y una vez que la conquiste no creo que me ponga los cuernos, —dice contando con los dedos, —es perfecta para mi, sé que aun sigue pensando en Naruto, pero soy persistente, conseguiré que sea mi mujer.

—¿No te importa que tenga un hijo de otro? —le pregunto por decir algo, se que a la semana ya habrá visto otra chica y dejara a Hyuga tranquila.

—La verdad no, una mujer con esas cualidades y aquellos pechos vale la pena.

Yo niego con la cabeza, —Has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que ya ha sufrido mucho.

.

.

Dos años después…

Hace poco más de un año que deje de querer ser Naruto, Boruto trajo suerte a Sunagakure y a mi vida, gracias a él conocí a la mujer que espero algún día sea mi esposa, ella vino de Konoha para conocer a su sobrino y visitar a su hermana mayor, mi cuñada.

A Hanabi Hyuga le gusto el desierto y me dio ideas de cómo modernizar la villa, a mi me gusto ella y le propuse ser parte de mi equipo de trabajo, propuesta que rechazo debido a que es la heredera de un clan importante en Konoha, pero con ella, a diferencia de Sakura yo no tenía que traicionar a nadie.

A Hiashi-dono le gusto la idea que le propuse de expandir el clan Hyuga, ahora parte del clan Hyuga vive en Sunagakure, Hanabi es la líder aquí, mientras su padre es el líder en Konoha.

—¡Aun no creo que hicieras todo esto por un clan extranjero! —me dice ella contemplando la zona de los Hyuga, aun sigue en construcción, pero ya hay varias casas listas ocupadas por familias.

Nervioso guardo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, no soy bueno para esto de interactuar con mujeres, pero he trabajado duro para impresionarla, tengo que llegar hasta el final, Naruto nunca se rindió.

—Dijiste que te gustaba el desierto, que lo único que te impedía vivir aquí, era tu deber con tu clan. —le digo y ella sonríe.

Mi corazón palpita fuerte, ¿y si ya no le gusta vivir aquí?.

—No era el desierto lo único que me gusto cuando vine la primera vez, vas al revés, primero se besa a la chica y después se hacen este tipo de cosas.

Se gira hacia mí, y yo hago lo mismo, toca mi brazo y luego me besa en los labios, aprovecho el momento para besarla yo también, recibir un beso que fue ganado, es mil veces mejor que uno por dinero o venganza.

Soy seis años mayor que ella, tengo veintinueve, a Kankurō le gusta fastidiarme con eso, dice que soy un asalta cuna, pero no me importa, Hiashi-dono me ha insinuado varias veces que su hija menor ya está en edad de comprometerse, tengo su permiso, aunque sé que sólo es porque soy el Kazekage.

—Eso fue mejor de lo que imagine. —murmura ella sobre mis labios.

Me besa otra vez y luego se aparta dejándome desconcertado —¿A dónde vas?

Ella señala la casa más grande del barrio Hyuga, es donde ella vive con varios subordinados —bajo techo, me estoy achicharrando, ven a cenar, pediré que preparen algo especial.

Cuando desaparece de mi vista yo regreso a la oficina, no estoy concentrado pero debo trabajar, apenas me siento en mi silla, mi asistente me entrega una carta de Konoha, leo el nombre del remitente y le digo que se tome un descanso, extrañado sale de la oficina, es una carta de Sakura.

Rompo el sello y comienzo a leer.

 _Gaara-kun, espero que tú y los demás estén bien, Naruto te manda saludos, ya terminaron de construir nuestra nueva casa, ¡es hermosa!, ayer fue el cumpleaños de Naruto, como regalo le dije que quiero un bebé, lo sé, era su cumpleaños y yo pedí un regalo como si fuese el mío, pero ya estoy lista para dar ese paso, se puso como loco, nunca lo vi tan feliz. :)_

 _El próximo mes es la reunión de los cinco Kages en Sunagakure, iré con Naruto, quiero llevarle unos obsequios a Boruto, también quiero verte, ya que por lo visto tienes demasiado trabajo como para escribirle a tus amigos. ¡Eres malo!_

 _No trabajes tanto, ¡cuida tu salud!_

Guardo la carta y me quedo con una sensación agradable, no necesito verla para saber que Naruto está haciendo las cosas bien, lo puedo sentir, Sakura es feliz.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hace tiempo quería escribir algo así, una historia donde Gaara se viera tentando a traicionar a Naruto, pero que todo se quedara en pensamientos, algo más propio del pelirrojo, ya que en el manga valora mucho la amistad del rubio.

Aunque al principio iba hacer lemon GaaSaku, pero cambie de opinión, era mucho más drama, por otro lado, como dicen por aquí, barriga no amarra hombre, Sakura y Naruto siguieron con sus planes, como tenía que ser, sé que a varios no les gustara el final, pero a mí me gusta.

Lealtad, mi lealtad esta con Naruto, sin embargo me gusta el GS, cuando tenga mi internet y disponga de tiempo publicare uno que tengo por allí, sin Naruto, porque siempre que este él, me gana mi Kokoro NS, XD

Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron dejando sus reviews, en especial a los que estuvieron allí más contantes: **Sakuita 01:** eres única, de mis lectoras favoritas, perdón por la larga espera, **Blueberry:** perdón por hacerte sufrir, espera el GS, **Katym:** no pude revivir a Itachi, **Joshy nalu:** imagino que estas gritando, pobre de tu peluche, **Cinlayj2:** no era necesario que Hinata muriera. :D

A los demás, gracias por leer, ahora si me despido, hasta otras historias.


End file.
